


Officer Strand

by Lilacgillian



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Roleswap, Basically tk is a cop, Judd Ryder(mentioned), M/M, Mateo Chavez(mentioned), Michelle Blake(mentioned), Paul Strickland(mentioned), am i tagging right, carlos is a firefighter, owen still has chaotic good dad energy, this is kinda crack-y but idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacgillian/pseuds/Lilacgillian
Summary: Firefighter!Carlos/Cop!TK drabbles
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Princessbekker’s quarantine challenge on tumblr! I did the roleswap prompt and the thought of Carlos as a firefighter? *chefs kiss* Sadly I’m not quarantined at the moment because I’m a healthcare worker, but I wanted to write something so I did. I spent like an hour(?) on this so I apologize for mistakes. Enjoy!

Carlos walked into the firehouse, the 126 to be specific and looked around curiously. He had just finished the Fire Academy, they placed him with the newly rebuilt 126. The remembrance of what happened before sent a chill down his spine, he shook it off and walked further into the building. 

A man came walking up to Carlos with a bright smile, he was older, grayed hair, and stormy blue eyes. His shirt read Captain Strand. 

“You must be the new recruit! I’m Owen Strand, Captain of the 126,” the man said, holding out his hand with a smile.

“I’m Carlos Reyes, it’s really nice to meet you, Captain Strand,” Carlos smiled, taking the Captain’s hand and shaking it firmly. Captain Strand had other plans apparently, using their interlocked hands to pull Carlos into a hug. Carlos hugged back, pulling away after a moment and smiling. 

“I hear you just graduated from the Academy! Best of your class, that’s impressive. I can’t wait to see you put that into action,” the Captain spoke, motioning for Carlos to follow him. Carlos knew immediately he would come to love it here. 

Captain Strand gave him a grand tour of the firehouse, introduced him to everyone he would be working with. His team consisted of Paul, Marjan, Mateo, and Judd. He was also introduced to the EMS team, he had a feeling him and Michelle, or Captain Blake would become good friends. 

Thankfully his first shift was slow, hardly any calls came in. Only a few for EMS. He was still settling and getting used to the dynamics of actually being part of a team. It was a big change from being in the Academy for so long. A good change. 

A couple days later, as he was helping Marjan sweep, an APD Officer walked in. A very attractive APD Officer, but Carlos would keep that thought to himself. Marjan perked up as she noticed him and smiled, laying her broom against a bench. 

“TK! What are you doing here?” She asked, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug. 

“Dad insisted we have lunch together today,” the cop, who was apparently named TK said with a laugh and roll of his eyes. “He said he found this great vegan place that I just have to try.”

“Hm. Sounds good. He was doing some paperwork last I checked but he should be almost done,” Marjan replied. TK nodded, taking a glance upstairs towards Cap’s office. 

TK let his eyes sweep the firehouse and caught Carlos’ eyes. He smiled, motioning towards Carlos, “care to introduce me, Marjan?” 

“Oh! Yeah,” she said as she turned, “Carlos, this is TK, his dad is Cap. TK this is Carlos, new recruit of the 126.”

Carlos moved closer, using the broom in his hand to lean on. He smiled, looking at TK and noticing the color of his eyes. The color of sage. 

“How’s my dad treating you? He’s not too crazy I hope,” TK laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Cap is great, don’t worry,” Carlos replied, smiling, “I’m kind of surprised you aren’t a firefighter.”

“He wanted me to! I swear he tried everything he could to bribe me, but I had my heart set on being a cop,” TK kept laughing, a playfulness swirling in his eyes. 

“Well I must say, the uniform suits you. Probably much better than this one,” Carlos pointed at his own uniform with a laugh. The blue suited TK really well, the black of Carlos’ own dulling in comparison.

TK grinned, hands resting on his belt. “I quite like that uniform, or maybe it’s just because you’re wearing it.” 

Carlos almost spluttered but he caught himself, leaning back on the broom in his hand. TK must’ve noticed Carlos flailing as he smirked and shook his head a bit. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos noticed Marjan starting to sweep again as he heard footsteps descend the stairs. He was disappointed for a split second before he heard Captain Strand’s voice. “TK! Sorry I’m late, I had paperwork that I couldn’t put off anymore.”

“I know, I know. I get it,” TK said. Carlos moved out of the way as Captain Strand got closer, pulling TK into a hug. “You ready?” 

“Yeah, I’m starving, paperwork really makes a man hungry.” 

TK laughed, letting his head lean back a bit. Carlos wanted to see it happen again, he kind of hated himself for it. He just met the man and he was already thinking like a lovestruck teenager with a crush. He had more composure than this he thought to himself. 

Captain Strand and TK exchanged a few words that Carlos wasn’t paying attention to. Captain Strand was gone before he knew it and TK was standing in front of him with a soft smile. 

“This might be too forward but could I maybe get your number?” TK asked, the flirty air around him from earlier was gone and replaced with something softer. Carlos just smiled and nodded. They exchanged numbers, putting them into each other’s phones. 

“I’ve gotta get going before Dad throws a fit, but I’ll text you later, yeah? Maybe we can go for lunch in a couple days?” 

“That sounds great. Now go! I don’t want Cap to get mad at me for taking up all your time. Oh, and for the record Officer Strand has a nice ring to it,” Carlos grinned playfully. TK laughed, turning on his heel and walking out. 

Carlos couldn’t wait to go for lunch with TK Strand.


	2. Sergeant Strand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos meets a new sergeant of the APD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation of Officer Strand! I had this idea when I wrote Officer Strand, but ultimately ended up posting that one first. Carlos is the captain of the 126 in this one and TK is a police sergeant! I’m not entirely sure where Owen is so I’ll leave that up to the imagination

Today had been a slow day with the 126. It had just been rebuilt for a few weeks now and a constant stream of calls, he loved it though. The thrill of adrenaline each time the alarm went off would never get old. Although it was nice when there were times when things calmed down and he could relax. 

The end of his shift was nearing in a of couple hours, he silently hoped that they wouldn’t get any calls before then. The rigs had been cleaned and serviced, the floors swept and mopped, paperwork finished. Everything was set for the next shift to come in.

Carlos made his way to his office, slumping down in his desk chair and letting out a sigh. He spun his chair to face the large window with a full view of the firehouse below him. Sometimes he just liked to watch the team bustle around; keeping themselves busy. It was calming in a way, knowing everyone was okay in that moment. No scares of a call.

His peace was incredibly short lived as the alarm blared loudly, signaling a call had come in. Carlos jumped up, sprinting down the main floor of the house and listening to dispatch tell them the nature of a call. Car crash, no fatal injuries as far as he knows. He pulled on his gear, talking on his radio as he jogged over to the rig.

Pulling up to the scene Carlos immediately noticed the police presence. Surrounding the area and keeping civilians away. As they parked the rig Carlos jumped out, instructing him team to asses the damage. An officer with a sergeant insignia stamped on the shoulder of his uniform met Carlos as he made his way over to the cars. He noticed a silver pickup and a maroon hatchback. The car looked to have taken the brunt of the impact. 

“Captain Reyes, right? I’m Sergeant Strand.”

“Nice to meet you, Sergeant. What’s it looking like?”

“Three people in the silver pickup, all out safely. A woman, around thirty five is trapped in the maroon hatchback. I can’t say much on her condition but we did everything we could before you got here.” the sergeant said. Carlos nodded.

“Help the others get checked over by EMS,” Carlos told the sergeant as he went to help his team.

The woman was stable, but trapped under the steering column. They got her out and loaded her onto a backboard, letting EMS take over from there. She would be sore for a few weeks, but ultimately okay.

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief, he liked knowing everyone was going to be okay. After the scene was cleared the sergeant from earlier came over, hands resting on his belt. 

“Impressive work. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a team work as seamlessly as you guys,” he said, smiling a bit.

“Thanks. And thank you for doing everything you could until we got here. It’s makes the job easier knowing you were helping out.”

“No, problem,” the sergeant smiled. Carlos smiled too, jumping into the rig with the rest of his crew.

Once they got back to the firehouse Paul suggested they all go out for drinks, to celebrate a successful day. Everyone agreed with a series of cheers, going off to take their showers and change into their normal clothes.

They all met back at the bay doors, watching as the next shift came in. They agreed to meet at the bar, asking Carlos to save them a couple tables.

On his way to the bar Carlos couldn’t get that Sergeant out of his head, at the scene his mind was purely focused on saving the woman. But at the end, when Sergeant Strand came up to him and smiled it made his stomach do a flip. Carlos hadn’t seen anyone since the academy, he had a friend with benefits during that time. They got each other off and went their separate ways. At times Carlos longed for more, but he knew the feelings weren’t reciprocated. He never even tried acting on them, in fear of making a fool of himself. The guy moved on and away from Texas. He went to Los Angeles, said something about how their department was better. Carlos was happy for him.

Sergeant Strand was definitely _very_ pretty, with green eyes the color of sage. He had a relaxed air about him that made Carlos feel… comfortable. It was odd, but intoxicating in a way Carlos hadn’t felt since the academy. 

Carlos willed himself to stop thinking about either man. His fling from the academy had moved on and the sergeant was someone he would only ever seen on calls. He was being stupid, letting his loneliness get the best of him. He didn’t need anyone in his life, but maybe he’d find someone at the bar tonight for a bit of fun. It had been awful long while. 

Carlos parked, making his way in and ordering a few pitchers of beer and a water for Marjan as he found a couple tables. As he waited for the rest of the team to show up he noticed a familiar face sitting a few tables away. That unmistakable jawline and full lips drawing him in. 

The sergeant looked up and caught Carlos’ eyes, grinning cheekily as he sipped what looked to be water. Carlos smiled, tilting his head a bit as he watched the man. He wore a dark navy, possibly black, button down with white dots covering it. The first few buttons undone showing his chest, cuffed sleeves showing off his arms. He noticed Carlos staring and winked playfully. 

Carlos tore his eyes away slowly as he heard chairs scraping along the floor and the chatter of his team. 

“Hey, Cap!” Marjan said in greeting with a bright smile. She had changed her Hijab to a beautiful dusty pink one with gold detailing.

“Hey, Marjan! I got you a water,” Carlos smiled too, pushing the water towards her.

“So thoughtful,” she grinned, taking a sip. He greeted everyone else as they served themselves from the pitchers.

They talked about anything and everything, Carlos smiling contently as he listened to them for the most part. He was incredibly lucky to have a team, a family as amazing as them.

Music started louder than before and Judd grinned, telling everyone it was time for the line dancing. Laughs filled the air around them as he pulled them all to the middle of the floor and started dancing. Carlos stayed in his seat, watching his team with fondness.

Carlos felt someone come to stand beside him, resting their hand on the edge of the table. He looked over to come face to face with none other than Sergeant Strand. The man was smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“So Captain, care to dance?” Carlos smiled, biting his lip, sliding out of his chair. 

“As long as you promise not to show me up.” The sergeant laughed, tilting his head back.

“I promise you have nothing to worry about. I just moved here, I have no clue how to line dance.”

“Well in that case, Sergeant, let me show you how it’s done,” Carlos grinned, taking the mans hand and leading to the dance floor. Carlos fell into step with everyone around him and watched as the sergeant fumbled a bit before he got the hang of it.

The man looked over at Carlos and smiled brightly, “What’s your name? I mean, Captain Reyes is certainly a turn on, don’t get me wrong.” 

Carlos laughed, “it’s Carlos. Care to tell me yours, Sergeant?”

“TK.”

“I’m assuming you won’t tell me what that stands for,” Carlos laughed, strangely giddy with finally being able to call him something else besides Sergeant Strand.

“Your assumption is correct,” TK said, falling out the dance as he moved closer to Carlos, “but maybe in time.”

Everyone had stopped line dancing in favor of just moving around however their hearts desired. Carlos, smiled, watching as TK shook his shoulders to the beat. Carlos did the same, clapping every once in awhile as him and TK moved to the music.

They danced together for what felt like hours before TK grabbed Carlos’ wrist, pulling him through the throng of people and out the back door. 

Carlos could feel the tension surrounding them as he shoved TK against the building, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. TK kissed back, raking a hang through Carlos’ hair as he used the other to grab his ass. Carlos slotted his leg between TK’s as he trailed wet kisses along the mans jaw, trailing downward.

Breathless, TK spoke up, “I thought I was the one who shoved people up against buildings.” 

Carlos laughed, continuing his onslaught of kissing down TK’s neck. “Not tonight, Sergeant. I’m afraid I’ll be doing all the manhandling.” 

“Well in that case hurry up and take me home.” Carlos pulled away from TK’s neck, guiding them to his car. 

He didn’t need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write some more of these? I have multiple ideas for Firefighter!Carlos/Cop!TK but none of them are interconnected. If you have any ideas let me know!


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does what it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a continuation of Officer Strand! Also this is really short and boring. I’m sorry. But it’s kinda fluffy so I hope that makes up for it?

TK’s shift had been excruciatingly boring all morning, he only picked up one call for public intoxication. After TK booked the man he finally decided to ask Carlos to lunch. They had seen each other on a few calls in the last couple of days, stealing glances at each other but never having enough time to speak.

He sent a quick text before he started some paperwork, immediately setting down his pen when his phone vibrated. Carlos had agreed to lunch, saying his break started in about an hour. TK couldn’t help the smile breaking onto his face. Carlos had sent an address in return, saying it’s the best food truck in Austin and TK wouldn’t be disappointed.

TK grabbed the keys to his shop and left the station, not even worrying about finishing the paperwork. He would have time to do it later, a little overtime wouldn’t hurt either. He put the address into the GPS. He was jittery with excitement. He hadn’t seen anyone since Alex and he’d much rather forget that whole relationship. It had been close to six months ago and the man was awful, to put it in light terms. He was hateful, he got agitated when TK had to work over, or had to go in for questioning on a case. Like that wasn’t his job. Alex knew what TK did for a living was time consuming.  
  
TK shook himself out of his thoughts, not letting his mind go to a dark place. He was better now, far away from Alex. With a new job, a promotion on the way, and new friends. TK felt truly happy for once in his life, the colors seeping back in gradually. He felt like he could finally breathe after being surrounded in water for so long.

Before he knew it he was at the food truck, tables and umbrellas had been set up around it. Lights strung around the perimeter that would give a soft glow once the sun went down. The front of the truck was painted with bright colored words, listing items and hours of operation. It was inviting, unlike some of the places TK had been in New York. TK spotted a red, Austin FD truck parked towards the middle of the spaces. He pulled in the spot beside it and smiled when he saw Carlos in the drivers seat. Carlos smiled back, getting out of the truck and rounding to the front of TK’s shop as he got out as well.

“Hey,” Carlos greeted him, smiling even brighter. 

“Hi,” TK replied, trying to tamper down a huge grin. He didn’t want to scare Carlos away.

“Come on!” Carlos said as he pulled TK towards the food truck, “they have really good veggie burgers and fries.” 

“You remembered?” TK asked shyly, Carlos nodded with a faint blush, beaming at TK, “of course I did. It wouldn’t lunch if you couldn’t eat too.” 

Warmth bloomed in TK’s chest as he smiled. He had just met this man and he was already leagues above Alex. TK really, _really_ hoped they would see each other again after today.

They neared the window of the truck and Carlos ordered first, moving out of the way once he was finished. TK ordered as well and when the man asked if the checks were separate Carlos quickly said no, pulling out his wallet and handing the man some cash. After Carlos paid and got their food they found a table towards the center of the lot. 

“You didn’t have to pay you know… I could’ve got it.” 

“I wanted to,” Carlos smiled, taking a bite of the burger he ordered, “besides, someone has to pay next time. Right?”

TK laughed, smiling as he looked at the man in front of him. The way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles, and those gorgeously long eyelashes. TK liked his hair, the way it curled and laid over on one side. He wanted to run his hands through it and lightly graze his fingernails along his head.

“Okay. Deal. I’m also picking the place next time and… maybe it could be a real date. Outside of work?” TK held his breath as he waited for Carlos to answer.

“I’d love that.” Carlos said, lips quirking up at the corners. TK grinned happily, practically vibrating in his seat at the prospect of a real date with Carlos.

The rest of lunch went smoothly, learning small things about one another and telling each other stories about past calls. TK learned that Carlos was the baby out of three sisters, they constantly loved to tease him over it. TK could imagine a baby Carlos with three sisters fussing over him, the thought gave him a fuzzy feeling. He always wanted siblings.

He learned that Carlos grew up in Austin and always wanted to be a firefighter. When he was little he got himself stuck in a tree, the local fire department had to come rescue him. After that his mind was set, his mom always thought he would grow out of it. She secretly wanted him to pick a safer profession, but was proud of him nonetheless.

Carlos was a damn good firefighter, TK could attest to that after seeing him on calls and hearing his dad brag. He was glad Carlos never changed his mind, or else they wouldn’t have met.

Their lunch hour was over much too quickly as they stood in front of TK’s shop, saying their goodbyes. “Are you free Saturday night?” TK asked, reaching out and taking Carlos’ hand gently. Carlos squeezed it and smiled. 

“I am.”

“Good. That gives me enough to time to figure out where to take you.” 

“Don’t worry yourself over it,” Carlos laughed, “I’m just excited to spend more time with you.”

TK laughed too, moving closer to Carlos and smiling happily, “has anyone ever told you that you’re very cheesy?”

“Maybe once or twice.” Carlos grinned, watching as TK shook his head fondly.

“I’ll text you later, yeah?” TK said, leaning forward and giving Carlos a light kiss on the cheek. “And I’ll also see you Saturday. Say hi to dad for me.”

With that TK pulled away, giving Carlos a happy smile and climbing into his shop. The happiness kept blooming in his chest, like the flowers after a storm. Maybe moving to Austin was a good thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any ideas you might have for this my way!


End file.
